Hermano Mayor
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Itachi pudo percibir por un instante el alivio que reflejó las oscuras pupilas de su hermano menor y suspiró. ¿Quién decía que ser hermano mayor era sencillo?, sonrió de medio lado después de eso. —Itachi y Sasuke.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. **Notas:** AU.

—**x—**

**SIN TÍTULO **

—**x—**

Todo había comenzado por un estúpido comentario, por algo tonto que ellos habían dicho. Los odiaba en ese momento. Odio la sonrisa de saberlo todo que Naruto en ocasiones podía poner, esa de "yo lo se" que solía tener. La odiaba. Peor aún, la sonrisa hipócrita que podía poner Sai, esa que, cerraba sus ojos no daba ninguna emoción pero lograba sacarlo perfectamente de sus casillas. Sai siempre sacaba de sus casillas a Sasuke, Naruto también lo hacía pero a diferencia, Naruto lo lograba de "buena-manera" por decirlo de alguna forma, en cambio Sai… solo exasperaba.

Y, aunque ellos no hubieran iniciado todo, si lo habían terminado. Fue Ino quien lo propuso, en esa tarde calurosa, dónde los maestros tenían reunión de notas o saber que cosas, Kiba había comentado que se reunían para beber sake, bailar y disfrutar entre ellos pero con lo mentiroso que era no se sabía si eso era cierto; lo importante era que el descanso llevaba más de veinte minutos de lo acordado… y aún parecía no querer tocar esa maldita campana.

—Por favor… aire —se exasperó la rubia, ahora casi desabotonando el primer botón de su blusa y, con el cuaderno que tenía en mano, poder otorgarse algo de aire. Estaba agotada. Y ella no era la única, en el tejado también estaban sentados casi desparramados sus otros amigos. Sakura le arrebató el cuaderno para poder hacer lo mismo —¿Les parece jugar a algo? —y recibió la mirada aburrida, cansada de sus compañeros. Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño y arrugó la nariz de manera graciosa, molesta por ese "no-jodas" dicho de buena manera.

—Muy bien, apoyo.

Había alzado el brazo con cansancio Naruto, su camisa afuera de sus pantalones, arrugada y el cinturón mal puesto, dando siempre ese aire de rebeldía que solía envolverlo, rebeldía opacada por el aburrimiento. Todos los demás compañeros empezaron a moverse, sabiendo que con dos votos sería inevitable no hacer lo que la chica quería. De buena o mala manera los chicos siempre tenían que hacer caso a las palabras de ellas. Jodidos sean por eso, y aún no entendían el porque.

—Verdad o desafío.

Más de uno renegó, otros simplemente resoplaron y se pudo escuchar un claro "Problemático" por parte de Shikamaru por la idea tonta y absurda, no tenían quince años como para jugar a eso, pero el "no jodan y levanten sus perezosos traseros" por parte de la rubia, fue suficiente.

Sasuke bufó con indiferencia, pero preferible eso antes que seguir viendo al puto pájaro que se encontraba en el árbol al frente de ellos, viendo si se caía o no se caía el muy maldito. A ese punto había llegado, contando cuantas hojas se caían en ese rato. Debía estar demente para hacer eso, preferible el juego de Ino.

Se colocaron en círculo cómo la última vez que habían jugado, nadie le preguntó a Sakura de dónde había sacado la botella, ella solo sonrió y la dejó en su puesto dejando con la incógnita a todos. Mejor no preguntar, algunas cosas eran bueno no saberlas. Dejarlo al misterio por así decirlo. La botella rodó, dejando en claro que a quien le toque el pico sería el que respondería la pregunta, el que le toque el soporte sería quien preguntara.

—Bien Neji ¿cuándo fue la primera vez que te masturbaste?

Más de uno se hubiera atorado si hubiera estado comiendo en ese momento, otros simplemente abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por ese tipo de pregunta. Talvez tenían que esperarlo, no era igual a la última vez que jugaron, se supone que tenían que tener más experiencia. Neji enrojeció solo por unos segundos y después tosió por un momento, levantando la mirada a la chica que lo había dicho.

—Si mal no me equivoco se tiene que preguntar verdad o desafío, y uno elige el que desee —aclaró con toda la calma posible para no tener que soportar la vergüenza de responder algo de esa magnitud, tratando de controlarse primero: porque era una señorita la que había preguntado, segundo… por que era un Hyuuga y estos no se ofuscan por tonterías.

—Lo sé Neji pero… ¿en serio quieres uno de mis desafíos? —y si proponérselo a Neji le recorrió el temor en el cuerpo —¿En serio lo quieres? —Tenten prácticamente alzó una ceja esperando la respuesta ahora cruzada de brazos, el castaño giró el rostro incómodo no sabiendo que esperar de ella, pero la conocía… y podía ser…

—A los doce.

No pudo más que responder, revolviéndose incómodo en el suelo dónde estaba sentado. Tenten sonrió y tuvo el agradable _dame-esos-cinco_ con la rubia y después con Sakura, riendo triunfante por poner en esa situación al chico, situación que se daba una vez al año. Y cómo siempre, los comentarios cómicos, irónicos y de todo por parte de sus compañeros al descubrir ciertas cosas de los demás. Naruto siempre era el que más gozaba, con su risa casi escandalosa y contagiosa que sabía poner, Sasuke tan solo daba sus comentarios mordaces dejando cómo siempre, incómodos a quien lo escuchara. Kiba seguía, dándole más leña al fuego que era Naruto, Sai solo asentía dando sus comentarios en doble sentido, que de doble sentido no tenían nada. Las tres chicas solamente reían. Shikamaru estaba aburrido como para comentar algo.

Y más secretos se fueron descubriendo, así cómo más risas entre ellos. El saber que Kiba leía cuentos de niños hasta los once, el que Ino aún conservaba sus muñecas y que era aficionada a la colección de las mismas, que la primera vez de Tenten fue con un chico del grupo de Karate dónde ella estudiaba antes de ingresar a preparatoria, que Sakura podía ser maliciosa cuando le preguntó a Sai si le gustaría salir con ella sabiendo que Naruto podría enojarse por su ruptura reciente pero aún así, siendo amigos desde niños que sería imposible llevarse mal, y el claro y simple "Por supuesto fea, me encantaría, aunque no estaría mi habitación disponible hasta después de dos semanas" recibiendo después golpes por parte de ella y Naruto. El problemático que era ya tan común en el Nara. Y el grito fuerte de "¡Cambio de puesto!" que Ino había dicho, por que ya se estaba repitiendo los mismos y cómo estaban en círculo así seguiría.

—Muy bien teme ¿cuántas chicas has tenido de novia? quiero saber si tú número es más grande que el mío —había sonreído Naruto para llevar ambos brazos atrás de su cabeza, Sasuke simplemente frunció el ceño ante esa sonrisa de competencia que le estaba otorgando el otro, pero en esta ocasión… perdería.

—Todavía no pierdo el tiempo en eso, dobe.

—¡No jodas Sasuke! —Abalanzó su cuerpo hacia delante —¡Cómo que no has tenido una! —rió y negó al mismo tiempo cuando vio el rostro y mirada amenazante que estaba invadiendo esos ojos negros. Sasuke se estaba cabreando —¡Con la cantidad que te siguen uno piensa que medio instituto ya ha pasado por tu cama! —Y volvió a fruncir el ceño, no es que no haya tenido la oportunidad porque claro que la tenía, simplemente no quería.

—¿Ninguna, ninguna?

Trató de cerciorase Kiba, también atónito ante esa simple idea ¡si desde que tiene memoria medio instituto femenino andaba atrás de él!

Sasuke se seguía molestando.

—No me parece algo de sorprenderse, yo tampoco tengo novia en este momento.

—Pero has tenido anteriormente Neji ¿verdad? —Ino preguntó y el castaño solo pudo responder afirmativamente, antes si… ahora estaba muy ocupado pensando en los estudios, las clases de física y alemán avanzado le quietaban tiempo.

—¿Ni siquiera una, bastardo? —trató de no burlarse, pero cuando Sasuke negó Naruto no pudo más que carcajear, ahora sin contenerse y agarrando su pobre estómago que le dolía en ese instante, golpeando el suelo con el puño cerrado ¡eso si era gracioso!

Sasuke solo frunció el ceño y bufó molesto, viró el rostro y sus brazos se encontraron cruzados. Él no había tenido novia simplemente porque no quería además no tenía tiempo, hacía deportes y tenía clases extras, es cierto que alguno de sus amigos cómo Neji y Gaara que no se encontraban en ese momento tenían una agenda apretada igual que él y estos si cumplían con sus otros requerimientos pero, para ser precisos ninguna chica llamaba completamente su atención. Es cierto que en alguna época Sakura estuvo enamorada de él y ella por supuesto es muy linda, pero la veía más cómo una amiga hasta cómo una hermana en el último de los casos por esa relación que han tenido desde que eran unos niños. Ino también es muy bonita, con el cabello rubio largo y ojos azules, todo lo que quisiera un chico, su carácter era muy divertido y por eso la tenía cómo una amiga, no cualquiera estaba con él. Y por último una senpai que ya no se encontraba con ellos, porque se había graduado el año pasado cuando todos ellos se encontraban en segundo. Era alta y guapa, de cabello rojo y muy inteligente, todo lo que se le preguntara ella lo sabía, pero más bien vio a Karin como una colega, por ser los dos integrantes del grupo de ciencia y ella ser la líder. Muy inteligente. Esas eran las únicas mujeres que en serio había tenido importancia, que se sabía sus nombres y apellidos hasta el salón dónde estudian porque… ninguna otra podía llamar su atención, en realidad no reunían lo suficiente para él… no era lo que él buscaba y ahora que se ponía a pensar ¿qué es lo que busca de una mujer? Ni siquiera eso sabía. Jamás se lo había planteado, porque no le interesaba… nadie le interesaba… ¿eso era bueno?

Lo pensó detenidamente.

¡Eso no era bueno!

Tener diecisiete años y ni siquiera pensar en mujeres por un momento definitivamente no es un buen augurio, nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso y ahora por culpa del idiota de Naruto se estaba metiendo todo eso en su cabeza ¡odiaba preocuparse por tonterías, maldición!

—Sasuke-kun ¿te encuentras bien?... te veo muy callado —Sakura se alzó hasta él y movió suavemente su hombro, Sasuke alzó la mirada desconcertado cuando vio a la muchacha cerca de él. No se había dado cuenta a la hora que ella se movió. Giró el rostro y pudo ver esa sonrisa de Naruto, la que decía "yo lo se" esa que solía tener. Vio a Sai, con la sonrisa hipócrita que siempre tenía, los ojos confusos de las chicas, el rostro de lo problemático que sería todo esto para Shikamaru y así más… de repente sintió que no estaba ahí, sin saber que hacía todavía sentado en medio de todos, se sentía confuso… el timbre sonó después de eso y comenzaría de nuevo las clases.

Todos se levantaron en silencio.

—**x—**

Llegó a su casa y tiró la puerta blanca con fuerza sin siquiera proponérselo, su mano derecha prácticamente temblaba en la correa de la maleta y la tiró sin cerciorarse en dónde caía. Le dolía la cabeza ¡le dolía la cabeza, por los mil demonios! Sasuke maldijo a todos los dioses ficticios que existen en esta tierra, por haber hecho el receso más largo, por haber estado en el tejado con todos sus amigos, la hora que Ino abrió la boca, el momento que él acepto el juego, el instante que Naruto hizo esa estúpida pregunta. El rato que se dio cuenta que… talvez las mujeres no era lo que él quería. Se sentía ofuscado y cabreado por eso, darse cuenta de algo que no ha sido… que es algo distinto a lo que hubiera pensado. ¡Odiaba su puta vida, maldición! ¡No entendía nada! ¡No se entendía él mismo!

—Sasuke… ¿Por qué tiras la puerta de esa manera? ¿Te ha sucedido algo malo en el instituto? —Sasuke levantó la mirada y sus puños dejaron de temblar por un momento cuando vio a su hermano mayor delante de él, con una taza caliente con café en la mano y de seguro cargado y muy negro, porque de esa manera Itachi tomaba esa única bebida, el mayor sopló y bebió de la taza. Sasuke solo viró el rostro, enfocando a otro lado que no sea la presencia del mayor.

—No es nada Itachi… voy a mi habitación —los pasos resonaron en la casa igualmente cuando este subió las escaleras, todo quedó en silencio después de eso. Itachi volvió a soplar y sorbió lo último de su bebida, dejó la taza en una de las mesitas que estaban cerca y suspiró. Ahora tenía que ir con su hermano y saber que era lo que le estaba sucediendo… por algo era el mayor, siempre se preocuparía por él.

Sus pasos sonaron pulcros en el suelo limpio y blanco iguales como cuando su hermano pasó, subió las escaleras y encontró la puerta ligeramente abierta, tocó y después entró sin esperar una respuesta. Sasuke alzó la mirada y vio a su hermano cruzado de brazos, apoyándose, soltar un suspiro y mirarlo a los ojos, ojos negros igual de parecidos pero de cierto modo los de Itachi siempre han sido más atrayentes, siempre más sugestivo… siempre perfecto.

—Nada —respondió, sabiendo perfectamente la pregunta que diría su hermano mayor. No quería saber nada pero no podía seguir así, sabía que ni siquiera se iba a poder concentrar en las tareas, en el instituto, sus amigos se preocuparían y lo molestarían hasta que diga las razones de su extraño comportamiento y él no les diría nada, no les diría que al parecer… él era gay. ¡Es qué ni siquiera esta seguro de serlo! Dejó de ver el piso y apretar las sábanas debajo de sus manos, miró cómo su hermano seguía en la misma posición, tranquilo, aún con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared, esperando a que él hablara y le explicara.

Mordió su labio indeciso si decirlo o no, no estaba seguro y hablar con eso a su hermano no le parecía muy buena idea, pero si no lo hacía con él ¿con quién sería? a ningún amigo podría decirle, mucho menos a sus padres… Itachi al parecer era la única opción pero… ¿qué le diría? Sasuke confiaba en su hermano, más que a nadie… pero no estaba seguro. No sabría cómo este reaccionaría. Aún así… sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

—Hoy… en el instituto —Itachi frunció levemente el ceño cuando oyó la voz tan cansada y casi turbada de su hermano menor, muy indeciso para decir algo cosa que nunca había pasado. Sasuke tenía el mismo carácter de él y de su padre cómo para dudar. Prestó más atención en ese momento —hubo tiempo libre en el receso así que, decidimos perder el tiempo en cualquier tontería —tampoco diría que estuvieron jugando a ese patético juego de quinta, demasiada vergüenza sería la que pasaría a continuación cómo para también preocuparse por eso —, estuvimos hablando de banalidades hasta que… el idiota de Naruto me preguntó cuantas novias he tenido… —paró en ese instante, mordiendo otra vez sus labios. Itachi no comprendió esa actitud así que tan solo se acercó a él, sintiendo Sasuke cómo su cama bajaba un instante por el peso extra que era su hermano. Itachi no colocó una mano en su hombro ni nada, solo estaba a lado, para que supiera que podía continuar y que él se encontraba atento y listo para ayudar. Cómo siempre lo había estado, desde que tenía memoria —… la verdad es que, nunca me ha interesado una, hasta ahora...

—Todavía no ha llegado la indicada, eso no tiene nada de malo.

—Es que no es eso —apretó una vez más las sábanas y sus ojos fueron tapados por las mechas largas, negras y azuladas que tenía a lado de la cara, negó por un instante y mordió su mejilla. Sabía que era difícil decirlo, pero… es que aún no sabía, lo único que sabía es que definitivamente no ha sentido atracción por ninguna fémina. Por las curvas y grandes pechos que estas tenían, recordando anteriormente cuando una vez fue a un baño termal con sus amigos, como Naruto trataba de escalar el muro que los separaba de las chicas, cómo Kiba lo apoyaba junto con Sai, como Gaara negaba en ese momento pero aún así con ánimos de ver más aya, la cara de desaprobación del Neji pero alzando de vez en cuando el cuello y su mirada notando si los tres idiotas habían dañado el muro y poder ver alguna chica linda. Todos, todos atrayéndose por ellas… ¿y él? ¿¡Cómo no se dio cuenta antes!? Maldita sea necesitaba un psicólogo. Sus manos temblaron mientras se seguía agarrando fuerte de la sábana, Itachi vio esa reacción recriminándose interiormente si era tan malo el no tener a nadie todavía.

—Itachi… creo que soy gay.

No lo sabía pero… ¿Qué tan lejos estaría? Para ser preciso, prefería estar con alguno de sus amigos, molestando o platicando que pasar con alguna chica. Se sentía mejor con ellos que con ellas. Mordió sus labios cuando no tuvo ninguna respuesta por parte de su hermano mayor.

—… ¿Crees? —preguntó y Sasuke asintió. Tampoco es que estuviera cien por ciento seguro, pero…

—No lo se, ninguna chica me gusta, ninguna me atrae sexualmente. Tuve la oportunidad de estar con muchas y jamás pasó por mi mente el tocarlas —rió en ese momento —, y eran muy lindas —quizás rió por su puta desgracia. Respiró, ahora más tranquilo. Con una piedra menos en ese instante, no sabía cómo lo tomaría su hermano mayor… pero al menos se sentía más ligero.

Itachi pudo percibir por un instante el alivio que reflejó las oscuras pupilas de su hermano menor, lo miró y aún esas mechas rozaban por las mejillas blancas de él, suspiró.

¿Quién decía que ser hermano mayor era sencillo?

Sonrió de medio lado después de eso.

Rompió la corta distancia que los separaba por un momento, quitó una de esas molestas mechas y besó a su hermano con fuerza, abrió la boca apretando los labios contrarios, quitando dos de los botones de la camiseta tocándole las costillas y terminándolo de abrazar cuando llegó a su espalda. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendidos y un temblor involuntario invadió su cuerpo, se aferró a los hombres del mayor cuando sintió la lengua de este pasar y entrar en su boca, jadeó y cerró los ojos fuertemente, su hermano lo estaba dejando sin aire y se sentía mareado… deliciosamente mareado.

—Espe-… —gimió después de eso cuando Itachi lamió su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja, la sensación de cosquilleo invadió su estómago y las manos que anteriormente fueron colocadas en los hombros de Itachi para separarlo, ahora era para aferrarse y agarrarse a la camisa en su espalda. Bajó una mano hasta su entrepierna y Sasuke jadeó y dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió apretarla, Itachi se separó y sonrió de medio lado después de eso, con el rostro confundido del menor terminó por acostarlo en la cama con las piernas abiertas, él en medio de estás.

Lamió y mordió ambas tetillas cuando terminó de quitar completamente la camisa mientras Sasuke posaba ambas manos en la mata oscura que era el cabello de su hermano, se mordió el labio inferior para dejar de gemir cuando Itachi lamía una y apretaba la sensible tetilla con sus dedos. Volvió a gemir en ese instante.

El mayor bajó por su abdomen y jugó un momento con el ombligo, quitó el cinturón y el molesto pantalón junto con el bóxer hasta la altura de los tobillos para poder abrirle mejor las piernas, jamás imaginó darle una mamada a su propio hermano. Sonrió después de eso, no era tan malo.

—¡Ah!... —su cadera se alzó cuando Itachi sopló cerca de su entrepierna, masajeo los muslos para abrir lo más que podía las piernas de su hermano sonriendo cómo este lo permitía dócilmente.

Sasuke gimió cuando Itachi se llevó el pene a la boca, sintiendo la húmeda lengua de su hermano por toda la longitud subiendo despacio de arriba hacia abajo, las manos le temblaron y abrió levemente los ojos solo para ver de manera borrosa el techo de su habitación, ahora amaba su habitación.

Cerró los ojos cuando Itachi empezó a succionar más rápidamente, subiendo y bajando con tal fuerza que sabía que se correría… quería hacerlo, su pecho parecía un tambor y solo se podía escuchar el movimiento de la cama y gemidos en toda la habitación.

El eco retumbaba por todos los lados, y recién en ese instante se dieron cuenta de lo grande y vacía que era la casa cuando no se encontraban sus padres… eso era un milagro.

—I-Itachi… —trató de apartarlo y se mordió el labio, que él quisiera una cosa no significaría que su hermano quisiera lo mismo, quizás le resultaría desagradable que se corriera en su boca, pero él no se movió y la sensación de que todo terminaría llegó.

Su pecho se alzaba y bajaba para que el aire circulara mejor, sintió aún el cosquilleo en su estómago y la sensación de reedición después del orgasmo. Itachi se levantó y quitó el resto que había salido de su boca, Sasuke cerró los ojos por un momento para que el oxigeno lo llenara por completo.

—Ahora Sasuke, dime ¿eres o no eres?

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado ante la estúpida pregunta. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan caliente y se recriminó el sentirse así con su hermano.

—Si soy, idiota —no pudo evitar insultarlo ante la manera de averiguar si era homosexual o no, Itachi sonrió de medio lado y tapó a su hermano con las sábanas, le acarició el cabello con cariño y salió de su habitación.

¿Quién dijo que ser hermano mayor era sencillo?

—**x—**

—Oye teme ¿me puedes decir por qué ayer estabas tan raro?

Tiró una vez más el lápiz número dos que tenía en sus manos, este dio vueltas y volvió a él, Naruto volvió hacer lo mismo después de eso. Sasuke levantó la mirada del libro que leía, lo vio jugar con eso y frunció el ceño, si tenían tiempo libre el dobe debería estar leyendo o estudiando, no jugando con los jodidos lápices amarillos que le daban en el instituto.

—No te interesa.

—¡Teme! Si te pregunto es por algo, no crees bastardo —Naruto lo miró algo molesto y Sasuke lo vio a los ojos, no le dio importancia y siguió leyendo.

—Temas existenciales.

—¿Tú? —Se burló al escucharlo —No lo creo, el gran Uchiha no puede tener eso —se volvió a burlar a su manera, logrando una vez más que el ceño de Sasuke se frunciera. Volteó una hoja para tratar de seguir leyendo.

—Si, cómo si tú no tuvieras problemas. Dime Naruto ¿Sakura ya te dejó por otro o todavía está buscando prospecto? —también se burló con su sonrisa cínica haciendo que el chico se enfadara.

—¡Bastardo!

—Imbécil

—¡Arg! ¡Baka! —se cruzó de brazos y giró el cuerpo con un mohín en sus labios y sus mejillas infladas. Ya Sakura no volvería con él y eso era algo que ya estaba decidido… además se estaba dando cuenta que Ino no estaba mal… haber si podía con ella.

Ante los repentinos cambios de Naruto, Sasuke rió levemente y negó. Vaya a saber que estaría pensando el pervertido ese, pero a él no le interesaba. Cuestiones con mujeres serán.

¡Y a él que mierda las mujeres!

Por fin se sentía tranquilo. Volvió a leer el libro.

—**x—**

**FIN **

—**x—**

Un ItaSasu extraño, más bien Itachi ayuda a Sasuke no más.

—**x—**

Reviews???


End file.
